No Longer Innocent
by RedCaptain5
Summary: Balloon Boy always wanders around the pizzeria at night, bored out of his mind, trying to visit the night guards, but each time he tries, he arrives to see them getting dragged to the Parts/Service room for reasons unknown to him, then he meets a certain fox that will reveal to him what really happens in the Parts/Service Room, will he be able to save the night guard?(Oneshot)


**Hello! Red Captain Reporting In! I accepted a challenge to do a BB Fanfic so here it is! Keep in mind that this is not related at all to my other story I this site, this is completely different, and an Oneshot, but I may make it a series if there is popular demand, which I highly doubt, as I am 80% sure this is not going to be popular. so yeah, lets begin, shall we?**

_No Longer Innocent_

[BB POV]

Balloon Boy slowly opened his eyes, embracing the sweet darkness of the Game Room, he looked around curiously, it was night now, , a small giggle escaped from his mouth as he began to walk around, holding his balloon and his sign, inspecting everything on the room curiously to see if everything was in order

What would he do first? go and greet the night guard? Maybe play with him for a while? He was very excited to meet a night guard at least, most of them just disappeared before he had a chance to meet them, he wondered why, all he knew was that the other Animatronics played some king of game with the night guard, and if they lost they took the night guard to the Parts/Service Room… yet he didn't knew what for.

But that game was boring! The others just stared at the cameras and tried to get into the office where the night guard was, not fun at all! He would be far better in playing than the others! Oh it was so great to finally have the chance to meet a new friend! What would they do together? Sing songs? Play hide and seek? Oooh! Maybe he would hide something that belonged to the night guard! That would be fun.

He happily began to walk around the Game Room, going on with his task to inspect that everything was in order… he looked over to the carousel and giggled like a child as he approached it and began to pet the red fox in it, the fox was his favorite animal of the carousel! So funny, so fluffy, so fun! Maybe he would invite the night guard to ride in the carousel with him, that would be great!

After personally seeing everything was in order, he walked towards the door, he was really, REALLY excited to meet the night guard! Maybe he could get another Animatronic to go with him to greet the night guard! That would be great! He didn't interacted with the other Animatronics too much… they just kinda ignored him, which made him very, very sad, that's why he was so eager to meet the night guard, it was his chance to make a new friend that wouldn't ignore him!

His laughing was hear all over the rooms, echoing in the walls as he began to run, ready to meet this new friend that would bring him fun and joy! Oh how exciting! He was thinking about all the exciting things they would do together, until he bumped into something purple and furry… he looked up and whimpered, almost screaming in fear.

A tall monster was towering over him, it was horrible, it looked horribly mangled and withered, missing a face and with two red dots acting as eyes, it also lacked an arm and was full of wires and metal coming out from different parts from its body, the monster stared at him with its red eyes and he just released a small scream and began to run away, to his horror, the purple giant began to run after him.

He ran and ran and ran until he tripped on something, he cried as he crashed against the ground and then hequickly rolled to his side to see the same purple monster crouching with its hand heading towards his throat, he screamed and kicked but it was useless, the purple monster gripped his throat and raised him to its eye level, staring into him with those two demonical red dots it had for eyes.

The withered beast pulled him closer to its face, he could now see what appeared to be a broken endoskeleton head inside, a low static sound began to come out from it, and to make it worse, it didn't sound like an attempt to communicate, it was more like a low growl a beast does before charging at a prey.

He screamed again and raised his Balloons sign, and with all the strength he could collect he brought it down right in the monster's right eye, a loud crashing sound was heard and a scream mixed with static was heard, the giant opened its hand and Balloon Boy fell to the ground, seeing his chance he began to run again, looking for a place to hide… and suddenly he saw it, his salvation! A vent!

He screamed as he heard metallic footsteps behind him, the purple monster was following him! He made a run for it towards the vent and managed to get inside and crawl, just in time, as he heard a loud crash on his back, he continued crawling and looked back to see the purple beast trying to enter the vent, but it was too big to fit inside.

He keep crawling until the beast was out of sight… finally, safety, he was completely safe now, the beast was gone, but he didn't dared to go back to the room… he had to continue through the vent, he was scared at first, but then a thought crossed his head… it was an expedition! A great adventure!

He giggled again as he resumed his crawling, was this vent leading him to an exciting, unknown room? Was it guiding him towards a trap? There was only one way to find out… crawling, crawling and crawling until he arrived, oooh the fun! Maybe he would explore the Pizzeria with the night guard once he meet him!

Suddenly, he saw light in front of him he smiled and began to crawl towards the light, soon he was in an exit to the vent, curious, he crawled and exited the vent, he was on a new room he hadn't seen before… was this the office? He laughed and began to look for the guard, but only found Freddy inside, but this Freddy was weird, it lacked any suit and only had the head… maybe he wasn't fully built, his endoskeleton was also weird, it looked bigger than a normal Endoskeleton, and also different colored.

He closely inspected this strange Freddy and sighed in defeat, the night guard wasn't there "_hello! Sorry for bothering you! Goodbye!" _he said sadly as he turned around and began to walk towards a big door… only to see the same purple beast as before entering the room, he screamed and ran back to the vent, jumping inside and quickly crawling.

Why did that purple beast followed him everywhere? It wasn't fair! He only wanted to have a friend, and that monster scared him! Why was the world so unfair with him? He sighed sadly and soon he was out of the vent, on the room were he had escaped from the purple beast, only that this time it was there.

Well, it was going to be another night of just wandering around, and now to add to his concerns, he had to escape from an evil purple giant, this sucked, he began to wander around the Pizzeria, sad, holding his sign and his balloon, oh how he hated nights like these! Why couldn't the children stay inside all time so he could play?

Just as he was walking around, yet again he bumped against something furry, but this time it was red… he looked up and what he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes widen, he felt like screaming in joy, it was the red fox of the carousel! It was him! His favorite carousel animal was there, right in front of him! It looked a bit scary, but it was him! Wasting no time he quickly hugged the leg of the fox, smiling.

"_you're alive! I am so happy! My red fox is alive! Do you want to be friends? Do you want to play? Please lets play! Please!" _Balloon Boy said with a childish voice as he tugged on the fur of the red fox in front of him, who looked confused, he kept tugging and laughing until the fox, grabbing him by shoulder, pulled him up so he was on his line of sight, he didn't do it as violently as the purple beast, so he giggled and didn't struggled, just looking at the fox.

"_arr, matey, who are you?" _the fox said, talking on a noticeable pirate accent, Balloon Boy just laughed again, his favorite carousel animal was also a pirate! How exciting! This was going to be a great adventure!

"_I am Balloon Boy! And you're my favorite animal! Like, I was walking around going to see the night guard, but I got face to face with an ugly, gigantic purple beast with no face! So I ran away and got inside a vent! Then I crawled for a looong time and I arrived to a room I hadn't seen before, inside there was a very weird Freddy, like, it only had a head but it had no suit! How surprising! And you? What about you? Tell me tell me!" _he said, laughing, the fox looked surprised and just was quiet for a second, but then a flash passed through his eyes and the fox grinned.

"_you got inside a room using a vent, and you found a weird freddy there eh, matey? Well, I think you will be useful! I be Captain Foxy The Pirate, Matey! Would you like to be part of my crew?" _the fox said, with a big grin on his face, Balloon Boy was quiet for a moment… there was something in the fox's tone and grin that he didn't like… he couldn't explain it, but he had a very bad feeling about it…

what was he thinking? There as one Animatronic wanting to be friends with him and he wouldn't reject it! "_yes yes yes! I wanna be part of your crew! I want to be friends with you and go on adventures!" _he said, and just after those words left his mouth the fox nodded, satisfied, and left him on the ground.

"_good, good! But before you become a full member of my crew, you must pass a test… its not too hard, just go into the same vent and into the same room you where before, and then go to the desk, there you will find a small, thick black stick, you must take it and hide it, then I will go inside the room and deal with the weird freddy there…. Sounds good?"_ the fox said, still with a big grin on his face.

Balloon Boy felt even more insecure about the fox now… but he would get a new friend! And maybe both of them would be able to meet the night guard and hang out! It was exciting! "_yes yes yes! I will do it! How exciting!" _he said, jumping up and down in joy

"_then go! Quickly! We don't have much time, Matey! Sneak into the office and hide the black stick! I will be with you soon!"_ the fox said, pushing him, Balloon Boy quickly nodded and began to run towards the room with the vent, how exciting! He was getting a new friend! This was great! His feeling of insecurity was almost gone, he felt confident now!

Soon he spotted the vent and he screamed in happiness, he quickly got inside and began to crawl, oh how exciting! he began to laugh uncontrollably as he crawled, soon he saw the light again and he approached it, exiting the vent.

He looked around and his jaw dropped as he saw something amazing, the weird freddy was gone! Instead a night guard was there, looking into the monitors, he would greet him later, first he had to fulfill his mission!

He spotted the black stick on the table and quickly ran and grabbed it, laughing uncontrollably, the night guard then raised his head and saw him with the black stick, he paled and looked at the dark hallway in front of the office, why was he doing that?

Soon enough he got his answer, he began to hear loud footsteps coming from it, the guard quickly jumped from his chair and ran towards a glass box than contained an axe inside… but then the fox emerged from the darkness and tackled the guard, laughing like a maniac, the guard began to scream and struggle, but stopped when his leg was penetrated by a hook, Balloon Boy eyes widened… the fox…. It was hurting the guard!

Suddenly all connected inside his mind… why the guards never returned after being dragged to Parts/Services… this wasn't a game, this was a slaughter… and he had just helped a murder happen…

"_thanks ye, kiddo! Now I will finally appease my need for killing… oh it will be lovely to stuff this man inside a suit… the blood, the bones… lovely! Hell, you may even help more, kiddo! You are part of my crew now!" _the fox said, laughing as he took his hook out of the night guard's leg and began to slowly drag him.

Balloon Boy just stood there, looking at the scene… what he should do? Do the easy thing and just follow the fox and help him… become part of his crew… and further help him to stuff guards, that way he would gain a friend, and he would not longer be alone… maybe even the other animatronics would befriend him!

Or he could do the right thing and help the night guard… he shook his head, there was no time to decide

He screamed and charged at the fox, who was distracted dragging the night guard, he jumped and crashed against his head, the fox screeched in pain as he began to hit him over and over again on the head with his sign, he had to save the night guard! He couldn't let this man murder him!

But he was weak, very weak, and soon he had a red hand around his throat and his back against the wall… the fox was looking at him right in the eyes "_you little traitor… you were going to be part of my crew! But you had to ruin it… you're now going to die, you traitor!"_ the fox raised his hook, Balloon Boy closed his eyes, waiting for the blow… but instead he fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes to see the fox lying on the ground, with the same axe that was on the glass back impaled on the back of his head… and the night guard looking at him.

"_thanks you"_ the night guard said nervously, they both just stood there, looking at each other

Balloon Boy broke the silence and began to cry, he hugged the night guard and said "_you're my friend now… right?"_

The night guard seemed surprise, and just then an alarm began to play, the night was over, he automatically began to walk towards his usual spot… but then he heard some words that comforted him "_yes… we are friends now"_

Balloon Boy couldn't wait for the next night, he would now play with the guard, his new friend!

But from now on, things would be different… he wasn't innocent anymore, he knew what happened to the night guards…

But he was never ever going to let that happen again

**There it is! I fulfilled my challenge1 I am so epic! Now, I lied, even if I got popular demand I wouldn't continue this, it's a oneshot and that's it, I have no idea on how to continue this if I made it a series**

**RED CAPTAIN REPORTING OUT, COMRADES!**


End file.
